The Silent Killer
by The Symbol of Faith
Summary: A murderer is on the loose. But this one doesn't leave many clues, doesn't make any noise. He/she just comes and goes silently. Will the CID team be able to catch the criminal before its vengence gets completed?
1. Chapter 1 - Characters

AN: sorry, this is not the first chp. the first chp will be posted soon. this is just the team members that are included in the story. if any of you want me to add or remove an officer you can send me a PM. i'll take your suggestion in to consideration.

CID Team

ACP Pradyuman

Senior Inspector Abhijeet

Senior Inspector Daya

Inspector Sachin

Inspector Fredricks

Sub – Inspector Vivek

Sub – Inspector Tasha

Sub – Inspector Kajal


	2. Chapter 2 - The First Death

**AN : Sorry, for the change in language. I had hoped to write this story in the hindi script but my MS Word doesn't have that facillity. So I had to modify it a bit. The dialogues are all in hindi language though written in english. And the descriptions will all be in the english language. This will mainly be an investigative story, though it will also have a few scenes of humour.**

 _ **Italics - hindi language.**_

 _ **(Bracket) - meaning of hindi word in english**_

* * *

CID – The Silent Killer

* * *

 _Scene 1: Narayan Apartments_

It was nearing midnight, when the watchman of Narayan Apartments heard the first sound of disturbance. Kartik nudged his colleague, and senior, awake from his nap, " _Suresh kaka, uthiye! Suniye! Kya aap ko koi aawaj aa rahi hai_?"

The elderly watchman, Suresh, blinked the last traces of sleep from his eyes and looked around, straining his ears. " _Aawaj? Kaisi aawaj? Mujhe toh kuch sunayi nahi de rahi_." He looked at Kartik in confusion, " _Tumhari aankh lag gayi hogi, aur tumne zaroor koi sapna dekha hoga. Maine tumhe kitni bar kaha hai,_ duty _pe sona mana hai!"_

With that, Suresh turned around in his chair to find a more comfortable position and closed his eyes to continue his nap. Kartik huffed, he grumbled to himself, "Duty _pe sona mana hai! Mana hai, toh khud kyu so rahe hai? Buzurg hai, isiliye inki izzat karta hoon… warna main toh…"_

Just then he heard the same noise again, a scraping noise. It seemed as if someone was trying to slide down the water pipe. As soon as that thought popped into his head, Kartik rushed towards the back of the building, where the water pipes were located. He switched on the small torch he carried and flashed it at the pipes. No one was there! He said aloud, _"Are! Ye kaise ho sakta hai._ _Aawaj to_ pipe _se phisal ne ki hi aai thi. Toh koi_ pipe _pe dikhai kyu nahi de raha? "_ he looked around the place and his sight went towards the back gate. It was locked, but the height was not an impossible one to jump and cross. _"Kahi woh bhag toh nahi gaya? Shaayad chor ho sakta hai! Are baap re! Kahi usne kisi ke ghar mein chori toh nahi ki hai?"_

He was really worried now. He was sure he had heard some noise, but there was no proof to that. If the thief had looted someone's house, he was fired for sure! _"Ab pareshan hone ka koi faida nahi hai, Kartik,"_ he said to himself, _" ye sab kal dekha jayega._ _Agar kisi ke ghar mein sach mein chori hui hai, toh tu gaya! Ab tu iska khayal rakh, ki kahi doosri chori na ho jaye. "_

 _..._

Next morning –

Kartik opened the gate at 6 o' clock for the milk man, as Suresh took the entry register out of the drawer. "Good morning Jayesh ji," said Kartik sullenly. Jayesh laughed, _" Kya hua Kartik bhai?_ Good morning _kehete ho, aur who bhi mayoos ho ke?"_

Suresh too gave a smile at that, _"Kal raat se hi aisa muh latkake baitha hai. Kehta hai, ki kal shayad koi chor ghus aya tha. Mujhe toh kuch pata nahi._ _Ise na jane kaha se kuch aawaj sunayi padi."_

Jayesh listened wide eyed, " _Achha! Toh kya sach mein chor tha?"_

Kartik shook his head, _"Mujhe koi nahi dikha, par koi tha zaroor_. _Agar aaj kisi ne keh diya, ki kal ghar mein chori hui thi toh, meri kya,"_ he glared at Suresh, _"hum dono ki naukri gayi samjho!"_

Jayesh shook his head sadly, _"Achha, dua karo aisa nah ho. Main chalta hoon. Mujhe sabko doodh dena hai. Aur app logo ko toh pata hai, Shekhar sahab ko toh apni chai subah jaldi chahiye rehti hai. Unhe doodh der se pahunchaunga, toh subah-subah unke muh se jali-kati baatein sunne padenge! Main chalta hoon."_

Jayesh went from door to door and hand delivered the packets of milk, as he would every morning. But when even after four rings, the owner of Flat 703 refused to open the door, he called out loudly and knocked. To his surprise the door gave away immediately. The door was open! " _Are, darwaja khula hai? Sahab toh apne darwaje pe das prakar ke tale lagwa denge, par darwaja kabhi khula nahi chodenge!"_

He pushed the door open further and the sight that greeted him made want to empty his stomach of his breakfast. There, in the middle of the room was the only resident of the house, covered in a pool of blood –his own, probably – with multiple cuts and gashes on his body, spread eagled and quite certainly dead.

Seeing this the only words Jayesh uttered was, " _Ram! Ram!"*_

* * *

 _Scene 2: CID Bureau_

Freddy entered the Bureau with Vivek and Tasha to see a very unusual sight. Senior Inspector Abhijeet was very meticulously packing all the papers and files on his desk into bundles and locking them inside his desk drawers. At the same time, he was studiously ignoring his best friend and co-worker, Senior Inspector Daya, who was seated across him in the opposite cubicle. Daya was simply siting on his chair with a smirk on his face. The three of them exchanged glances with each other and then Tasha moved forward, "Sir? _Aap ye kya kar rahe hein? Aap apna saman kyu_ pack _kar rahe hain?"_

Abhijeet looked up at them, wondering whether to answer or not and then replied curtly, _"Kyu ki ab iski zaroorat nahi hai."_

" _Aain?"_ said Freddy in confusion " _Kya matlab_ sir?"

Abhijeet kept quiet but Daya spoke up, _"Woh isliye, kyu ki_ Abhijeet _chhutti pe ja raha hai. Char din ke liye."_

At that both Freddy and Daya laughed. Vivek and Tasha looked on in confusion, not understanding the joke. Freddy saw that and explained, " _Are_ Vivek, Abhijeet sir _ke chuttiya ke bare mein sabko pata hai,"_

"Freddy _, ab tum koi panauti mat lagao!"_ said Abhijeet sharply with a hint of exasperation.

" _Uska koi faida nahi hai_ Abhijeet, _panauti toh kabh ki lag chuki hai,"_ said Daya " _bolo_ Freddy, _bolo."_

Freddy nodded, and asked them to move closer, as if imparting a great knowledge or giving away an important secret to them. " _Jab bhi_ Abhijeet sir _ne chhutti ki darkhwast_ (request _) ki hai, humesha kuch na kuch ho jata hai aur chhutti cancel ho jati hai. Kabhi koi naya_ case, _toh kabhi_ inspection _, ek bar toh unki_ train _hi_ cancel _ho gayi."_ Freddy gave a huge laugh.

Abhijeet crossed his arms as his three juniors laughed at his misfortune. " _Ho gaya?_ " he asked sarcastically. As they quietened down, he said, " _Is baar koi gadbad nahi hogi. Is baar toh main kisi bhi cheez ko apni chhutti barbad karne nahi dunga. Haso mat,_ Daya!" he added as he saw his friend laughing at his words. He knew that these were the same words he spoke every time, before his holiday plans get foiled.

Just then, ACP Pradyuman entered the bureau with Sachin and Kajal. After they exchanged 'good morning's', ACP Pradyuman asked Abhijeet, " _Sari tayari ho gayi_ , Abhijeet?"

 _"_ _Haan_ sir, _lagbhag sab ho gaya_ ," he smiled at his senior. Then giving a small glare to Freddy and Daya, he continued, " _Kuch log shayad mere chhutti lene se khush nahi hai_ sir _. Ve ruke huain hai, ki kabh koi buri khabar aa jayega aur meri is baar ki chhutti bhi_ cancel _ho jayega."_

Pradyuman supressed a smile and tried to speak sternly, " _Nahi, is baar aisa kuch nahi hoga. Ai!_ Daya! Fredericks! _Kaunsi afwaye_ (rumors) _faila rahe ho tum dono?_ Abhijeet _ki chhutti is baar rad_ (cancel) _nahi hogi. Bechare ka har baar aisa mazak udaana theek nahi hai. Kam se kam,_ cancel _hone ke baad haso, pehle has ke ise pareshan mat karo."_

Abhijeet who was looking satisfied that his colleagues were getting scolded suddenly turned at ACP when he heard what he said, "Sir! _Aap bhi!"_

They all laughed at that and just then the phone rang. Abhijeet, standing nearest to the landline, lifted the receiver, "Hello, CID Bureau."

The other watched as Abhijeet's happy and care-free expression changed to one of concentration. " _Haan_ ," said Abhijeet " _Achha theek hai. Koi bhi, kisi cheez ko chhuega nahi. Hum thodi der mein pahunchte hain."_

He kept the phone down and turned to his team, a resigned expression on his face. "Sir, _ek khoon ho gaya hai."_

Freddy shook his head with an all-knowing expression on his face, " _Lijiye_ sir, _gayi aap ki chhutti_!"

* * *

Footnotes:

*For those didn't get my meaning, Jayesh called out the Lord's Name when he said "Ram! Ram!"

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the small chapter. But I had planned this story out in hindi. It will take some time to translate it into an equally interesting and mysterious case in english. And this also my first CID fic. So all of you please read and review. Let me know how it is!**

 **And to all those hard-core CID fans - please let me know if I got the character's behavior and style correct. Let me know your opinion !**


	3. Chapter 3-The Killer Who Leaves No Clues

**AN: Hey! Thnx for all the reviews guys! Mujhe bahut khushi hui! :)**

 **And for those who wanted to know - NO, there will not be any pairing or couples in my story. It is mainly an investigative story-line. but that does not mean that there won't be some fun-filled moments.**

 **As for the Forensic Experts - I will be keeping Dr Salunkhe and Dr Tarika. To those who wanted Dr Niyati Pradhan, I'm Sorry dears. But to keep Dr Niyati, i would have to change the officers too. If you all remember, Dr Niyati was there along with Sub - Inspector Muskaan. And I will be going according to how Fireworks Production shows it.**

 **Dr Salunkhe - Asha Era**

 **Dr Anjalika - Aditi Era**

 **Dr Niyati - Anushka Era**

 **Dr Nyla - Muskaan Era**

 **Dr Niyati (again) - Muskaan Era**

 **Dr Salunkhe (again) - Muskaan Era**

 **Dr Salunkhe + Dr Tarika - After Muskaan leaves**

 **This won't be my only CID story, so I may change the officers...**

 **Anyway enough of this.**

 **Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 _ **Italics - hindi language**_

 _ **(Bracket) - meaning of hindi word in english**_

* * *

CID - The Silent Killer

* * *

 _Scene 3: Flat 703, Narayan Apartments_

Abhijeet crouched over the dead body, trying to estimate the number of lacerations that adorned the man's face and chest. The sound of flashes as Freddy started taking photographs of the crime scene made him look up at him, "Freddy, _zara iske chehere ko dekho! Itne ghaav hein, ki chehera pehechan mein hi nahi aa raha."_ He furrowed his brows, as he turned the man's neck to a side. " _Ek ajeeb baat dekhi tumne?"_

 _"_ _Woh kya_ sir?" asked Freddy.

 _"_ _Khooni ne chaku se itne saare ghaav banaye, par ek bhi ghaav aisi jagah par nahi banaya, jahan kaatne se maut jaldi ho_ ," Abhijeet pointed at the man's neck and wrists. " _Dekho! Gale pe aur kalaayi par koi ghaav nahi hein. Lagta hai ki khooni ise jaldi nahi maarna chaahta tha. Ise tadpa-tadpa kar maarna chaahta tha."_

" _Haan_ sir," Freddy agreed, " _zaroor ye khoon badle ke liye ki gai hai. Warna itni berahami se koi kyu maarta?"_ Then in confusion he asked, " _Par_ sir, _ek baat samajh mein nahi aa rahi, khooni ko itna samay kaise mila hoga use aise maarne ke liye? Iske cheekh ne ki aawaj se sab hoshiyaar ho jaate._ "

" _Woh baat tumne sahi kaha,_ Freddy. _Is ke laash ke charo taraf ye khoon dekh ke toh lagta hai, ki ise yahi maara hoga. Aur jis tarah iski laash padi hui hai, lagta hai ki isne apne aap ko bachane ke liye bahut koshish ki hogi. Lekin ye cheekha kyu nahi? Kuch toh aawaj aana chahiye tha!"_

Abhijeet turned towards Daya and Kajal, who were interrogating the milkman and the neighbours. "Daya _, kuch pata chala."_

Daya turned upon seeing him coming towards them. He pointed towards the people gathered outside the house, " _Haan, ye sab_ Mr Dhiraj, _is_ flat _ke maalik, ke padosi hein. Aur ye_ Jayesh _hai, is_ building _mein sab ko doodh ye deta hai. Isi ne laash lo pehle dekha. Keh raha hai, ki darwaja khula tha, thoda sa dhakka dene se khul gaya."_

" _Achha? Is_ flat _mein_ Dhiraj _ke alaawa aur kaun rehta hai?"_

" _Aur koi nahi,"_ replied Daya, " _ye akele hi rehta tha_."

" _Aur sir_ ," said Kajal, "Dhiraj _ke padosi bata rahe the, ki_ Dhiraj _ek_ introvert _kissam ka aadmi tha_. _Logo ke saath jyaada ghulta-milta_ _nahi tha. Itna ki,_ Dhiraj _is_ building _mein char saal se reh raha tha, phir bhi in logo ko iske baare mein jyaada kuch nahi pata."_

" _Haan_ ," Daya agreed, " _iske dost kaun hai, iske parivaar mein kitne log hai, ye kaha kaam karta hai – kuch bhi nahi pata!"_

The three detectives turned back to the milkman and the neighbours. A few of them were craning their necks, trying to see the dead body of their neighbour. Daya, finding this disgusting, said, " _Kya dekh rahe hein aap? Ki use kaise maara gaya hai? Yaha pe koi_ magic show _nahi chal raha hai. Ek khoon ho gaya hai! Khoon! Aur aap logo ko laash dekh ne ki padi hai. Hmph!_ "

Abhijeet laid a hand on his arm. " _Mai aap ko batata hoon khoon kaise kiya gaya hai_ ," Abhijeet said, wanting to know if the people will still be interested to see the dead body after hearing about the tortuous way in which, the presumed, Mr Dhiraj died. " _Laash ke upar bahut sare kaatne ke nishaan hai, kisi ne chaku se iske sharir pe itne saare ghaav banaye, ki lagta hai ki khoon jyaada behne ki wajah se iski maut hui hai. Itna khoon beh gaya hai, iska matlab, ki jab khooni iske sharir pe chaku se kaat raha tha, tab ye aadmi zinda tha."_

Listening to the gruesome way their neighbour died, many turned their heads aside feeling sick. Nobody wanted to see how a dead body looked now.

Daya asked, " _Kya aap mein se kisi ne iske cheekh ne ya chilaa ne ki aawaj suni?_ " When they all shook their heads murmuring a collective 'No', Daya asked again, " _Aisa kaise ho sakta hai? Abhi-abhi hum ne kaha, ki jab khooni apna kaam kar raha tha, tab who zinda tha, aur tum mein se kisi ne bhi iski aawaj nahi suni?"_

" _Achha, theek hai,"_ said Kajal "Mr Dhiraj _ko aakhri baar kisne dekha tha?"_

A man spoke up, " _Mein ne dekha tha."_

" _Tumhara naam?"_ questioned Abhijeet.

" _Ji, mein_ Vikas hoon. _Mera ghar,_ Dhiraj _ke bilkul bagal wala hai."_

Kajal nodded and signalled him to continue, her hand flying over the small note book, taking down all that was being said.

 _"_ _Mein ne_ Dhiraj _ko aakhri baar kal dupahar_ (after noon) _ko dekha tha. Lagbhag teen-char baje the. Mein apne_ office _se laut kar aa raha. Woh mujhe_ lift _ke paas mile. Shaayad kahi baahar ja rahe the."_

"Hmm," Abhijeet nodded thoughtfully, _"Achha, use wapas aate kisi ne dekha?"_

Once again everyone shook their heads. Abhijeet turned towards Daya and beckoned him inside the house. The two of them and Kajal moved inside and stood in a circle facing each other.

" _Ajeeb baat hai na_?" said Daya "Dhiraj _ka khoon ho jata hai, uske hi ghar mein, aur kisi ko kuch pata nahi chalta."_

" _Par_ sir," Kajal pointed out, " _hum ye pakka toh nahi keh sakte ki ye aadmi_ Dhiraj _hi hai. Iska chehera toh puri tarah se kharab ho chuka hai."_

" _Sahi kaha tumne_ Kajal," Abhijeet replied " _pakka toh hum kuch nahi keh sakte. Is liye hum abhi ye sirf maan ke chalte hein ki ye laash, jo hamare saamne hai, woh_ Dhiraj _ki hai. Pakka toh tabhi pata chalega jab_ Dr. Salunkhe DNA test _karke batayenge. Tum ek kaam karo, is ghar mein se saare_ tooth brush, comb _aur_ shaving kit uttha lo. _Woh_ DNA test _ke liye kaam aayenge."_

Then to Daya he said, " _Hum jaa ke watchman se pata karte hein ki_ Dhiraj _ghar wapas kab aaya_."

Abhijeet and Daya move out and Kajal starts searching the house for the things Abhijeet sir asked her to look for. Meanwhile Freddy has finished taking photos and has started picking up any and all finger prints he can find in the house.

Freddy mumbles to himself, " _Mai ye ungliyon ke nishaan utthake bhi kya kar raha hoon. Laash ke ungliya bhi itni kharab kar di gayi hai, uski ungliyon ke nishaan lena toh namumkin hai. Pata kaise chalega, ki ghar mein mili hui ungliyon ke nishaan mein se iske nishaan kaun se hai aur doosro ke kaun se?"_ He shook his head in frustration, and continued with his work.

After five minutes, Kajal came back with a few evidence bags filled with tooth brushes, a comb, and a shaving kit. "Sir, _mai_ _ne saari zaroori cheeze uttha li hai_ sir."

Freddy looked up from the glass-centre table, from where he was picking up finger prints, "Hmm? _Achha,_ very good. _Ab_ body _ke charo taraf_ marker pen _se_ outline _bana lo. Fir laash ko_ Forensic Lab _bhej do. Hume jo laash se pata chalna tha, woh pata chal gaya. Baaki sab,_ Dr _sahab hi batayenge_."

…

At the main gate –

Abhijeet and Daya approached the watchmen's cabin, outside which Kartik and Suresh were sitting. Upon seeing the CID officers come towards them, they got up.

" _Kal raat ko_ duty _pe tum dono hi the na_ ," asked Daya.

They nodded silently.

" _Aur dupahar ko?"_

" _Hum hi the, sahab_ ," said Suresh.

" _Toh ye batao, ki_ Dhiraj _yahan se kitne baje bahar gaya tha_." Abhijeet asked.

 _"_ _Ab aise toh pata nahi_ ," said Kartik, " _mai_ register _dekh ke batata hoon."_

He went inside the cabin and brought out a register. Flipping the page to yesterday's date, he searched for Mr Dhiraj's name.

" _Ye dekhiye sahab!_ Dhiraj _sahab kal dupahar ko teen baj kar bees_ (3:20 pm) _ko bahar gaye the_."

" _Achha, dekh ke batao_ ," said Daya, " _ki_ Flat 701 _ke_ Mr Vikas _bhi usi samay_ building _ke ander aaye the kya?"_

Kartik looked at the register again and replied in the affirmative.

Abhijeet and Daya looked at each other, silently communicating that Vikas, Dhiraj's neighbour, was telling the truth.

They turned back towards the watchmen. Abhijeet asked, " _Jab_ Dhiraj _bahar gaya tha, tab uss se mil ne ke liye koi aaya tha? Mera matlab, bahar ka koi aadmi – jo is_ building _mein nahi rehta ho_."

Both of them shook their heads. "Sir, Mr Dhiraj _se kya, kal is_ building _mein kisi se bhi mil ne ke liye koi bahar ka aadmi nahi aaya tha_." Said Suresh.

" _Theek hai. Ye batao_ , Dhiraj _wapas kab lauta?_ " asked Daya.

Kartik once again looked at the register, "Sir, _ve kal saath baje laute the."_

" _Saath baje_." Repeated Daya, " _Is ka matlab_ , Abhijeet, _ki_ Dhiraj _ka khoon kal_ _saath_ (7 am) _aur aaj subah chhe (_ 6 am _) ke beech hua hai_. _Aur agar, bahar ka koi aadmi is_ building _mein nahi aaya hai, toh khooni is_ building _ke rehne walo mein se hi koi hoga_."

Abhijeet nodded; but the watchmen, who heard what was being said spoke up, "Sir," said Kartik hesitantly.

" _Haan bolo_ ," Abhijeet urged,

"Sir _, mujhe nahi lagta khooni is_ building _mein se hai."_

The two CID officers looked at each other and then turned back to him. _"Aisa kyu lagta hai tumhe_?" asked Abhijeet sceptically.

"Sir, _kal mein ne ek aawaj suni thi_."

Both officers perked up at this. Finally! Someone who didn't while away the night sleeping peacefully.

" _Kaisi…kaisi aawaj suni thi?_ " asked Abhijeet inquisitively.

" _Phisal ne ki_ …" Kartik said, " _Jaise koi_ pipe _se phisal ke niche aa raha ho."_

 _"_ _Ye kitne baje ki baat hai?"_ asked Abhijeet.

" _Raat ke baara baj rahe the_." Replied Kartik.

"Hmm," Abhijeet looked at Daya, " _Toh hum ye maan ke chal sakte hein, ki khoon baara baje ke aas paas hua hai."_

This was new information!

" _Phir?"_ asked Daya, " _Phir kya kiya tumne_?"

" _Sahab, mai_ _peechhe_ _ki taraf bhaga. Waha ke paani ke_ pipe _par_ torch _ki roshni daali, par mujhe waha koi nahi dikha._ Pipe _pe koi nahi tha!_ _"_

" _Aain? Aise kaise ho sakta hai_?" asked Abhijeet. " _Tumne theek se dekha tha na?"_

 _"_ _Haan_ sir! _Mai_ _ne theek se dekha tha. Shaayad woh bhag gaya_."

" _Bhag gaya! Bhag gaya ka kya matlab hai? Yaha pe ek hi_ gate _hai na. Toh woh tumhare saamne se hi bhaga hoga."_ Said Daya.

" _Nahi,"_ said Suresh, " _woh asal mein…"_

" _Kya? Asal mein kya?"_ asked Daya impatiently.

" _Ek peechhe ka_ gate _bhi hai. Woh shayad wahi se bhaga hoga."_

" _Shayad? Shayad matlab kya_?" asked Abhijeet. " _Tumne use bhag te hue nahi dekha?"_

Kartik shook his head.

 _"_ _Achha, ye toh pakka hai na, ki tumne koi aawaj suni thi. Ya phir woh bhi tumhara wehem_ (imagination) _tha_?" asked Abhijeet.

 _"_ _Nahi_ sir!" said Kartik earnestly, " _Koi wehem nahi tha. Mai_ _ne aawaj sach mein suni thi._ _Par mere waha tak pahunch ne se pehele hi woh waha se bhag gaya tha."_

Daya shook his head in frustration, " _Theek hai, tum hume woh jagah dikhao, jahan pe woh paani ke_ pipes _hain_."

The four of them went to back of the building. Kartik pointed out the pipes to the Senior Inspectors. Abhijeet and Daya walked towards the pipes and inspected it closely for any kind of marks or scratches that would indicate that a person climbed up or down it. And there! There was a muddy print of a shoe just where the pipe reached the ground.

Abhijeet pointed at it and moved along an imaginary path, straight to the back gate. He looked at Daya and Daya nodded. Daya went over to the gate, put a foot on the horizontal metal bar on the gate and pulled himself up. And with the next jump he was down and on the other side.

Daya looked for some kind of clue that could lead them to the person that sneaked out this way, last night but found nothing. He once again climbed up the gate and jumped inside the building.

" _Aise toh koi bhi aa – jaa sakta hai_ ," Daya told Abhijeet. " _Koi mushkil baat nahi hai."_

"Hmm," Abhijeet mused, " _toh shaayad khooni yahi se aaya aur gaya hoga._ " Then he asked the watchmen, " _Yaha pe koi nighraha nahi rakh ta kya?"_

 _"_ _Nahi sahab_ ," Suresh explained, " _Ye peechhe wala_ gate _ek bahut hi sun-saan sadak pe khulta hai._ _Yaha se koi aata-jaata nahi. Is liye hum yaha pe nighrahani nahi dete."_

" _Ek baat batao,"_ Abhijeet asked suddenly, " _ye pipe jo hai, is ke bagal mein jo khidkiya hein, woh kaha khulta hai?"_

" _Woh_ sir," said Suresh " _woh toh har_ floor _ke_ corridor _ke ek sire_ (end) _mein khulta hai._ _Un khidkiyon_ _par koi_ _kundi_ (latch) _bhi nahi hai. Ander aur bahar, dono taraf se_ _khola_ _ja sakta hai._ _"_

…

Inside Flat 703 –

Freddy and Kajal had finished checking the whole house for anything of importance and started packing up their things.

 _"_ _Are_ Kajal," asked Freddy " _ye do chai ke_ cups _kaha mili?"_

 _"_ _Ye_ kitchen _mein thi_ sir," Kajal replied " _lagta hai, marne se pehele, is ne chai pi thi. Aur doosre_ cup _mein shayad khooni ne chai pi hogi."_

"Hmm," Freddy nodded, " _iska matlab, khooni iska jaan-pehechan ka koi hoga. Chalo hum chalte hein. Yaha humara kaam ho gaya hai. Dekh te hein,_ Abhijeet sir _aur_ Daya sir _ko kuch mila hai kya_."

The two of them went downstairs and saw their seniors talking with the watchmen, or more like scolding –

 _" –_ _tum do log ho te hue bhi woh kaise bhag gaya? – "_

 _" –_ _ji, woh meri aankh lag gayi thi – "_

 _" –_ _kya! Tum so gaye the! Sharam nahi aati!_ _Itne saal se peheredaari ki naukri karte ho – "_

 _" –_ _maaf kar di jiye, aage se nahi hoga – "_

When they reached there, they had stopped firing the watchmen and were moving towards the car. Seeing Fredericks and Kajal approach, Daya asked, " _Ghar se saare saboot uttha liye?"_

 _"_ _Haan_ sir," she replied.

"Very good," Abhijeet praised as they sat into the car and drove off.

* * *

 _Scene 4: Forensic Lab_

ACP Pradyuman, Abhijeet, Daya, Fredericks, Vivek and Kajal entered through the Lab door, to see Dr Salunkhe peering through the lens of the micro-scope and Dr Tarika checking the dead body's nails with the help of a magnifying glass.

Upon seeing Pradyuman enter, Salunkhe welcomed him, " _Aao, aao,_ Pradyuman. _Is baar toh bada dilchasp_ (intriguing) case _le kar aaye ho."_

 _"_ _Are!"_ exclaimed Pradyuman to Abhijeet, " _Ye dekho. Is aadmi ka khoon ho jata hai, who bhi itni berahami se, aur ise ye_ case _dilchasp lag ta hai."_

 _"_ _Ab jab khooni naye-naye tarike nikalte hein khoon karne ka, toh uss mein mai kya kar sakta hoon."_

Dr Salunkhe gave a mysterious, knowing smile and Pradyuman understood that he was going to deliver a blast today – a big bomb blast. It seemed to Pradyuman that he wasn't the only one who understood the meaning of that smile, because Abhijeet immediately asked, " _Ab kya hua_ doctor _sahab? Is muskurahat ki wajah kya hai?"_

"Abhijeet," replied Dr Salunkhe dramatically, " _mai ne tum logo ki gutthi suljha di."_

 _"_ _Kaisi gutthi_ doctor _sahab?"_ asked Daya.

" _Yahi, ki is ko chilaa te hue kisi ne suna kaise nahi."_

" _Kaise nahi suna?"_ Freddy repeated in a confused voice.

" _Chai ki wajah se!"_ announced Salunkhe.

" _Oho! Achha!"_ Freddy laughed in relief and then stopped. " _Kya? Chai ki wajah se! Ye kaise ho sakta hai?"_

The others, used to Freddy's odd behaviour, ignored him and turned to the Forensic Doctor for a sensible explanation.

"Salunkhe, _yaar,_ " Pradyuman complained irritably " _tu baat ko ghuma mat. Sidhe-sidhe bata, kya hua. Chai se woh chup kaise ho gaya?"_

Salunkhe laughed, "Boss, _hua yu, ki khooni ne chai mein ek tarah ki_ drug _mila di thi – jis ke wajah se uska galaa sunn_ (numb) _pad gaya. Galaa sunn pad gaya aur bechara chilaa nahi paya. Uss_ drug _ke_ traces _mile hai mujhe, uss_ cup _mein - jo aap log iske ghar se leke aaye ho."_

"Drug?" asked Vivek " _aisa kaun sa_ drug _hai_ sir, _jo galaa ko sunn kar deta hai."_

" _Is_ drug _ka naam tum ne bahut baar suna hoga_ – cocaine." Salunkhe told them. " _Bahut jyaada maatra mein dene se, galaa sunn pad jata hai."_

 _"_ _Oh_ …" Kajal understood " _is liye_ sir, Dhiraj _ke padosiyo ko kuch sunayi nahi diya._ Dhiraj _ne cheekha hi nahi!"_

" _Haan, uss se yaad aaya_ ," said Pradyuman " _Laash_ Dhiraj _ki hi hai na_."

Salunkhe nodded, " _Mai ne is laash ka_ DNA, _ghar mein se laye hue_ comb _mein baal ke_ DNA _se_ match _kar ke dekha. Dono ek hi aadmi ke hein."_

 _"_ _Aur iski maut kab hui?"_ asked Abhijeet.

 _"_ _Raat ke gyarah (_ 11 pm _) baje."_ Said Salunkhe.

" _Aur uss joote ke nishaan ka kya hua?"_ asked Daya.

" _Woh! Woh_ Tarika _ne_ check _kiya,_ " Salunkhe replied " _woh nishaan kuch khaas nahi hai. Aur aap logo ne bhi toh aadha nishaan laaya hai._ _Uss mein se jyaada kuch pata nahi chala hai."_

 _"_ _Haan_ sir," Tarika concurred _"joote ke nishaan se hume seedha-saadha mitti_ (mud) _aur thodi khaad_ (manure) _mili hai."_

"Hmm," Pradyuman looked thoughtful. " _is se toh jyaada kuch pata nahi chalta._ Salunkhe _kuch kaam ka bata yaar._ _Koi toh suraag de – jis se hum khooni ko pakad sake."_

"Sorry boss, _ye khooni bahut hoshiyaar hai, is ne humare liye bahut kam suraag chhode hein."_

"Sir," asked Vivek " _un ungliyon ke nishaan ka kya hua? Jo_ Freddy sir _ne_ Dhiraj _ke ghar se uttha ke laye the_."

"Hmm, _woh_ ," said Salunkhe thoughtfully, " _Woh nishaan jyaada kaam mein nahi aaye."_

" _Woh kyu? Kya humara andaaza sahi nikla_?" asked Abhijeet " _is laash ke ungliyon ke nishaan nahi liye jaa sakte?"_

 _"_ _Sahi kaha tumne_ Abhijeet." Tarika said, giving him a small smile, which he returned.

"Eh-hem," Dr Salunkhe cleared his throat pointedly and both of them looked away from each other. The other officers covertly put a hand over their mouths to cover their smile. Of course Daya and ACP Pradyuman did not attempt to do any such thing, though they did turn their heads away and grinned at each other.

" _Toh mai kya keh raha tha_ ," said Salunkhe loudly.

 _"_ _Ungliyon ke nishaan_ , doctor _sahab,"_ said Abhijeet in a serious tone, which quickly wiped the smiles off their faces as they concentrated on work.

" _Haan_!" Salunkhe walked over to the dead body and lifted up one hand. He turned the palm upwards and showed them its fingers. Multiple cuts along the fingers made it impossible to take any clear prints. " _Aap dekh rahe hein? Is se toh kuch nahi pata chal sakta. Lag ta hai, ki ye_ case _aasaan nahi hone wala hai_."

" _Aasaan toh koi bhi case nahi hota_ Dr _sahab,_ " said Daya determinedly " _Lekin ye case bhi hum jald hi_ solve _kar denge_."

Pradyuman smiled proudly and said, " _Ab humare paas jyaada suraag nahi hai. Hume aur_ information _chahiye. Is_ Mr Dhiraj _ki puri kundli nikalo – is ke parivaar mein kitne sadasya_ (members) _hai, ye kya kaam karta tha, kaun iske dost hai, kaha jata tha, kya khaata tha, kaun se joote pehenta tha – sab kuch."_

"Yes sir!" Everyone chorused.

" _Par_ sir," said Freddy in his innocently, comical voice, " _uss ke joote ke baare mein pata karne ki kya zaroorat hai? Woh toh uss ke ghar pe bhi mil jayenge."_

ACP Pradyuman smacked his palm on his fore head, " _Hey Bhagwaan_!" as Abhijeet and Daya laughed.

* * *

 **AN: There you go! The Next chapter. I have put in two scenes here and will continue to do so in every update. Even if the scenes are short. Sorry :)**

 **Though short scenes do mean faster updates.**

 **And how was the ending? With the typical Freddy response - uss ne ACP sahab ke baato ka galt matlab nikal diya!**

 **And pleasse tell me - is it mysterious enough? I will be putting all the suspects and murderer in front of you... so i'm trying to make it slightly more mysterious - so that you won't be able to guess it easily.**

 **And please review!**

 **To AbhiDaya Fan - thanks for your encouraging words. and by your name i can easily tell that you are a fan of the Duo...so you'll probably enjoy this story, since i plan to highlight our Favourite Duo's friendship in some scenes. thanks again.!**

 **To Hamhard duo - thanks to you too. hope you will enjoy the story. and post a longer review next time :p**

 **To all those guest reviewer's - thank you! thank you for ur support. :D**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Second Death

**AN: So sorry for the huge gap! But i had a series of tests coming up and was unable to find time to type it down. Previously i had mentioned that i would be doing only two scenes per chapter, but i decided not to since i'm not sure when i will find time to post my next chapter.**

 **So here's the next chapter.**

 _ **Italics - hindi language**_

 _ **(Bracket) - meaning of hindi word in english**_

* * *

CID - The Silent Killer

* * *

 _Scene 5: CID Bureau_

ACP Pradyuman was poring over the last case's files, which had to be sent to headquarters soon, in his cabin with Abhijeet, when the Bureau door opened and two of his officers walked in. Tasha and Sachin looked around, and spotting ACP Pradyuman in his office, walked towards him.

Pradyuman saw them coming and said, " _Haan!_ _Kya pata chala Dhiraj ke baare mein?"_

"Sir, Dhiraj _ka dincharya_ (time table), _bahut seedha-saadha tha_ ," reported Tasha. " _Woh subah-subah paas ke_ jogging park _mein tehelne jaa ta tha. Hafte mein ek-do baar woh_ gym _jaa ta tha. Aur dupahar ko woh_ library _jaa ta tha_."

" _Phir, raat mein_ ," continued Sachin, " _woh jaldi ghar aake, so jata tha. Uske padosi bata rahe the, ki raat ke das baje tak unke ghar ke saare battiya_ (lights) _band ho jati thi."_

"Hmm," ACP Pradyuman nodded for them to continue, " _Aur kya pata chala? Woh kaha kaam karta tha, pata chala? Aur uss ke jaan-pehechan ke logo ke baare mein?"_

" _Nahi_ sir," Tasha shook her head, "Dhiraj _jyaada logo ko jaan ta nahi tha. Woh_ retire _ho chuke the._ Retirement _ke baad hi unhone us_ building _mein woh_ flat _kharidi. Is liye unke kaam ke baare kuch pata nahi chal paya hai."_

Tring! Tring! The phone rings and Vivek lifts it up.

"Sir," Abhijeet said to Pradyuman, " _Hume is se bhi kuch pata nahi chal pa raha hai. Ab hume kaise pata chalega ki is ka khoon kis ne kiya?"_

"Abhijeet, _ek raasta hai. Jaa ke us library mein poochh-tachh karo. Agar woh us_ library _ka member kayi saalo se ho, toh phir waha pe uss ke baare_ details _hone chahiye. Aur agar na bhi ho, waha ke kaam karne walo ko shayad pata ho._ Dhiraj _ne unhe baato-baato mein kabhi bataya hoga. Aur agar_ library _se kuch pata nahi chalta hai, toh us_ gym _mein jaao. Agar woh waha ka_ member _ho toh uske baare mein waha jaan kaari mil sakti hai."_

" _Haan_ , sir," Abhijeet agreed, " _ye ho sakta hai._ _Mai aur_ Tasha _jaa ke pata laga te hein."_ He signalled to Tasha, and both of them moved out of the Bureau.

"Ok, thanks," said Vivek into the receiver and disconnected the call. "Sir!" he called out to ACP Pradyuman.

" _Haan_ , Vivek,"

"Sir, _ek aur khoon ho gaya hai_ ," Vivek said grimly. " _Aur woh bhi usi tarah se jaise_ Dhiraj _ka hua tha."_

" _Kya?"_ exclaimed the ACP " _Usi tarah se?_ Oh no! _Ab ye sirf ek_ murder case _nahi raha, ab shaayad ye_ serial killing _ka_ case _ban sakta hai_." He turned towards Sachin and said, "Sachin, _tum aur_ Vivek crime scene _pe jaao. Dekho, kya is jagah pe khooni ne hamare liye koi suraag chhode hai kya. Aur ye bhi poocho, ki kya kisi ne is baar koi aawaj suni thi, ya is baar bhi ye ek_ silent murder _tha…."_

* * *

 _Scene 6: Kirti Housing Society, House No. 4_

Kirti Housing Society was a very pleasant neighbourhood, with most of the residents being, elderly couples and a few bachelors. A little far away from the general hustle-bustle of the city, the rows of houses were well maintained. Quite a few trees, many bushes and a huge flower garden completed the picture. For a murder to disturb the peace and quiet of the society, it was like a taint – a black mark – on the reputation of the Housing Society.

Sachin and Vivek had just finished noting down all the important details in the house and about the dead body. The way of killing had been the same – numerous gashes on the man's body, a pool of blood around him. Cause of death was most likely the same too – excessive loss of blood. And once again they had found two cups of tea in the kitchen. They moved outside and beckoned the person who called them, towards them.

The person, a young man in in late 30's with hair that was just staring to grey, walked up to them.

"Hello, sir," the man said in a pleasant voice, with a slight undertone of trepidation.

Sachin simply nodded, " _Aap ne hume_ call _kiya tha?_ " he asked rhetorically. Upon seeing the man nod, he continued, " _Aap ka naam?"_

 _"_ _Ji,_ Kamlesh," the man, Kamlesh said. " _Mai yahi rehta hoon._ House No.7."

Vivek nodded his head as he noted it down, " _Aap ko pata kaise chala ki yaha pe ek khoon hua hai?"_

" _Ji, har shaam, mai aur_ Roshan _tehelne jaate the. Toh aaj shaam paanch baje, jab mai ne uska darwaja khat-khataya toh darwaja apne aap khul gaya! Aur mai ne uski laash dekhi."_ Kamlesh explained.

"Hmm," mused Vivek, " _Toh darwaja khula tha?"_ At Kamlesh's nod, he continued, " _Kya aap ne kisi ko yaha se bhaaj te hue dekha? Ya phir gar ke aas paas koi aadmi dekha, jis pe aap ko shak ho?"_

Kamlesh silently shook his head.

" _Theek hai_ ," said Sachin, " _tumne_ Roshan _ko aakhri baar kab dekha?"_

 _"_ _Aaj subah saath baje_ (7 am)."

" _Aaj subah?"_ Sachin confirmed. He turned to face Vivek, " _Iska matlab ye khoon subah ke saath baje se shaam ke paanch baje_ (5 pm) _ke beech hua hai. Kyu ki, paanch baje toh woh tehelne jaa ta tha. Aur uske pehle hi uska khoon ho gaya tha."_

" _Kya aap ko kisi pe shak hai? Kaun kar sakta hai_ Roshan _ka khoon? Agar darwaja khula tha, toh shaayad_ Roshan _khooni ko jaan ta tha. Sochiye, shaayad uska koi kareebi?"_ Vivek asked Kamlesh.

 _"_ _Nahi_ sir," said Kamlesh earnestly, " _Is_ society _ke log hi_ Roshan _ke kareeb the aur is_ society _ka har sadasya ek shareef aadmi hai. Mujhe nahi lagta ki un me se kisi ne khoon kiya hai."_

The detectives snorted, " _Shakal se toh khooni bhi shareef lag sakte hai,"_ said Sachin, "a _ur jab tak khooni pakda nahi jaa ta aap sab shak ke daayre mein hai, haan_ Mr Kamlesh, _aap bhi."_

Vivek and Sachin went to each house and made a list of the people staying there. They took note of their names, telephone numbers, their occupation and their whereabouts during the time when Roshan was possibly murdered. Of course, the exact time of death would be known to them only after Dr Salunkhe examined the dead body.

* * *

 _Scene_ _7: St. Wilson's Library_

Abhijeet and Tasha entered the library and headed straight for the librarian's desk. The old woman, with huge tinted glasses, wearing an old floral blouse and a voluminous skirt with a shawl draped over her shoulders, looked like a character out of a story book. Frail and old but not wanting to give up the comfort and company of books, she continued her job as head librarian. Abhijeet hoped that she followed the act of the story character to the dot and was also fond of gossip. she might be able to shed some light on the case.

He coughed to gain her attention and slid over his CID Badge in her line of sight. She looked up from her work and fixed her, surprisingly clear and sharp, gaze at him.

"Mrs Jones," Abhijeet greeted her after taking a quick glance at her badge, " _hume aap ke_ library _ke ek_ member _ke baare me kuch jaan kaari chahiye."_

She nodded her head compliantly.

Tasha showed her a photograph of Dhiraj they found in his flat.

" _Kya aap is se jaan ti hein?"_ asked Tasha.

Mrs Jones nodded her head, _"Haan, ye toh_ Dhiraj _hai. Humara_ library _ka purana_ member."

" _Kitne saalo se ye is_ library _ka_ member _tha?"_ asked Tasha.

" _Kam se kam pachees saal_ (25 years) _ho gaye honge_ ," replied the librarian, " _woh hafte mein do - teen baar aa ta hai, nayi kitaabe lene."_

Abhijeet nodded, " _Achha, kya aap yaha apne_ members _ke_ details _rakh ti hai? Mera matlab, kisi_ file _mein?"_

 _"Haan, yaha hum sab_ members _ki jaan kaari rakh te hein. Kya pata kabh zaroorat padh jaye? Hamare_ register _mein har_ member _ke bare mein jaan kaari hogi. Aap_ office _se_ register _leke dekh sakte hein_." Her eyes sparkled at prospect of some juicy gossip, " _Kyu, is ne kuch kiya hai kya?"_

 _"Nahi,"_ denied Tasha, " _Is ka khoon ho gaya hai…"_

Mrs Jones gave a soft gasp and leaned forward, " _Kaise? Kabh?"_

Abhijeet discreetly rolled his eyes and motioned to Tasha to continue chatting the old woman up and he moved towards the office. The office was a small room, with a desk and a few bookshelves that lined the wall. Mostly old and nearly falling apart books and some old newspapers were present in the room. One shelf though held a few hard bound books that could be the registers.

Abhijeet took on of the shelf and flipped it open, he said to himself, _"Dekh te hein, kya milta hai yaha…"_ the register had the numbers 2000-01 indicating the year, so he put it back and went through all till he reached the correct one, "Hmm, _is me uska naam ho sakta hai_ …Akash…Sheetal...Karan...Anamika...Nitin...Varun...Shailesh...Rita…Dhiraj…Swati…" then realising which name he had read, he flipped back the page, " _Aha!_ Dhiraj – _dekh te hai ki kya ye wahi he…"_

The poured over the page, first confirming that the photo stuck in the register was a younger version of the photo they had. "Hmm, _aadmi toh wahi hai, pachees saal pehle woh Shanti nagar mein rehta tha, janm din_ (birth day) _uska_ 2 September _ko aa ta hai, ah – woh pehle ek_ researcher _tha, ek_ scientist! _Aur uska_ address, pin-code _aur ek_ phone number _bhi likha hua hai."_

Abhijeet nodded satisfactorily, yes, now they had some information. Dhiraj's house was totally barren! No passport, pan card, check books, pass books, in fact not even a ration card was present in his house! Only an ID card was found though it did not list his job. If they had found nothing about him, then the only thing they would have assumed was that he was an old criminal.

He took a photocopy of the page with Dhiraj's details on it and replaced the register. He went back to the main room to see Tasha bored out of her mind as the librarian entertained her with stories and gossip about some of the unsavoury members of the library and her impolite neighbours. As he appeared she looked relieved and quickly took her leave. As they walked out of the library Tasha asked, "Sir, _kuch mila?"_

 _"Haan,"_ he replied, " _is baar humare paas kuch kaam ki jaan kaari hai. Ab_ case _aage badhaya ja sakta hai._ Mrs Jones _ne kuch kaam ki baat kahi?"_

She made a face, " _Agar,_ Mrs Jones _ki padosi, subah-subah kuda-kachra unke bageeche mein fekti hein aur_ Mr Smith _ka kutta apni haddi unke ghar ke bahar gaddha khod ke dafna ta hai, aap ko kaam ki baat lagti hai – toh haan. Agli baar,_ sir, _aap mujhe akele chhod kar mat jayi ye!"_

At that he laughed lightly and shook his head at her complaints.

" _Are_ Tasha, y _ahi toh_ investigation _ka mazaa_ (fun) _hai!"_ he said in an amused tone.

 _"Nahi_ sir," she denied as the got into the car, _"mazaa nahi, sazaa hai."_

The drive back to the bureau was filled with light moments. As they entered the Bureau they heard Sachin and Vivek reporting to ACP Pradyuman about their findings from the second crime scene.

* * *

 **AN: Okay...there you go.**

 **So how did you like it? Another murder takes place! And in the next chp all the people who are suspected will be given. So, the CID Team are getting closer to the culprit.**

 **To Abhidaya Fan - Thanks for reveiwing...but sorry, can't replace kajal in the middle of the case... perhaps in a different story :)**

 **To LoveAbhi - Thanks a lot for your review! Its nice to know that my story is liked!**

 **To all the Guest reviewers - thanks for the encouraging words and your praise!**

 **Please, please read and review!**

 **Tell me what you think of it!**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Five Suspects

**AN: I'm very sorry for the late update. Since my college has begun, it has become difficult for me to find time to type. I will try to post the next chapter soon...but no guarantees!**

 **Please read and review!**

 _ **(Italics) - hindi language**_

 **(Bracket) - meaning of hindi word in english**

 **(24-08-2015) P.S. - No changes made. Just some corrections. :)**

* * *

CID - The Silent Killer

* * *

 _Scene 8: CID Bureau_

Sachin and Vivek had just returned moments ago and were about to report their findings when Abhijeet and Tasha entered the Bureau. "Sir, _marne wale ka naam_ Roshan _tha,_ " said Vivek, " _uske padosiyo ka kehna hai ki woh_ retire _ho chuka hai aur ab jyaada tar kitaabe likh ta hai. Alag-alag_ chemicals _aur_ drugs _ke baare mein._ "

 _"Kitaabe likh ta hai_?" asked ACP Pradyuman, " _Aur woh bhi_ drugs _ke baare mein? Achha? Ye pehle kaam kya karta tha?_ " he asked thoughtfully.

"Sir, _ye toh waha kisi ko pata nahi_ ," Sachin replied, " _par uske ghar mein mili kitaabe ko dekh kar toh lagta hai ki woh_ chemicals, drugs _aur tarah-tarah ke zeher ke baare mein kaafi kuch jaan ta hai."_

" _Zaroor jaan ta hoga_ , sir," interrupted Abhijeet, he had been informed that a second murder had happened and that this case might become one of serial killings.

" _Tumhe aisa kyu lagta hai_ , Abhijeet," inquired Pradyuman.

" _Hum abhi-abhi_ St. Wilson's Library _se aa rahe hein,_ sir," Abhijeet explained, " _Aur waha se pata chala hai, ki_ Dhiraj _pehle ek_ scientist _tha. Aur uske ghar se bhi hume aisi kitaabe mili thi."_

"Hmm," Pradyuman nodded, " _toh tumhara kehna hai, ki Roshan bhi ek_ scientist _hua karta tha?"_

 _"Haan_ , sir, _khoon karne ka tareeka ek hai, toh khooni bhi ek hi hona chahiye. Aur agar hum ye ek_ serial killing _ka_ case _maan ke chale, toh_ _in dono khoon mein kuch samaan ta honi chahiye. Shaayad ye_ Roshan _bhi ek_ scientist _hi tha…"_

" _Ho sakta hai,"_ Pradyuman agreed, _"zaroor ho sakta hai. Ya phir ye_ Roshan, Dhiraj _ko jaan ta tha. Ya phir uske saath kaam karta tha."_ He turned back to Sachin and Vivek, " _Aur kuch pata chala?"_

 _"Haan_ , sir," said Vivek, " _hum ne us_ society _mein jitne bhi ghar hai, un sab mein jaa kar poochh-tachh ki."_

He pulled out a note pad where he had noted down the details pertaining to the case.

"House No. 1," began Vivek, " _mein_ Mr _aur_ Mrs Shah _rehte hai. Dono_ retire _ho chuke hai aur unka ghar_ Mr Shah _ke_ pension _se chalta hai_. _Unke do bete hai, dono shaadi karke ab_ America _mein reh rahe hai."_

ACP Pradyuman nodded attentively and asked, " _Aur woh dono kaha the?_ Roshan _ke maut ke waqt?"_

"Sir, _unka kehna hai, ki woh ghar pe hi the,_ " replied Vivek.

" _Unhone kuch suna, ya dekha_?" asked Abhijeet.

Sachin replied in the negative.

"House No. 2," continued Vivek, " _mein_ Ms Shanti _naam ki ek aurat_ (lady) _rehti hai. Woh do hafte se baahar gayi hui hai. Ghar mein sirf uski naukrani_ (maid servant) _hai. Aur dupahar ko woh bhi ghar mein hi thi."_

" _Aur us ne bhi na kuch dekha na suna, hai na?"_ said Abhijeet rhetorically.

 _"Ji,_ sir." Sachin confirmed with a small smile.

"House No. 3, _mein_ Mrs Kamal _aur uski beti rehti hein._ Mrs Kamal _ek_ C.A. _hai, aur uski beti school mein padh ti hai_. Mr Kamal _ki bahut saal pehle maut ho gayi thi_. Roshan _ke maut ke waqt, we dono_ shopping _karne gayi thi aur shaam char baje ke kareeb laute."_

"Mr Kamal _ki sadharan maut hui thi?"_ asked ACP Pradyuman.

" _Ji,_ sir," Sachin confirmed.

"Sir," said Tasha, _"ye sab toh theek hai, lekin hum_ Roshan _ke padosiyo par kyu shak kar rahe hai?"_

ACP Pradyuman raised an eyebrow at that question. Tasha hurried on, "Sir, _hum ne_ Dhiraj _ke padosiyo pe itna dhyan nahi diya tha, jitna hum_ Roshan _ke padosiyo pe de rahe hai."_

" _Woh isliye_ Tasha," explained Pradyuman, " _kyu ki,_ Dhiraj _ka khooni baahar se aaya tha – tumhe_ watchman Kartik ki _baat yaad hai? Aur hume waha se woh joote ka aadha nishaan bhi toh mila tha,_ pipe _ke paas. Par_ Kirti Housing Society _ke_ security guards _ko pakka pata hai, ki khoon hote waqt na baahar se koi aaya ya koi bahar gaya."_

Abhijeet nodded along with his senior, " _Is liye hume shak hai ki khooni usi_ housing society _me se koi hai. Usi_ society _me rehne wale kisi aadmi ne dono khoon kiya hai. Bas_ motive – _khoon karne ki wajah – pata nahi chal raha."_

 _"Woh bhi pata chal jayega_ Abhijeet." assured ACP Pradyuman, "Vivek _tum aage bolo_ ,"

"Yes sir," said Vivek and continued, "House No. 4 _toh Roshan ka hai._ House No. 5 _mein_ Mr Viren _rehte hein_. _Woh ab_ retire _ho chuke hai, pehle ek_ journalist _the_. Roshan _ke hoon ke baare me unhe kuch pata nahi, unka kehna hai ki woh us samay so rahe the._ "

He listed information about all the people who resided in the Society, and due to various reasons, the total number of suspects came down to five.

Suspect List:

Mr Viren, of House No. 5 – Former journalist, now retired. He was not on good terms with the deceased. He claimed to be asleep at the time of Roshan's death.

Mrs Vasudha, of House No. 9 – Widower, used to be a nurse, now retired. Has a good knowledge of different kinds of drugs. She claimed to be in the backyard, tending to her flower patch at the time of Roshan's death. She claims to have heard and seen nothing. Motive to kill – unknown.

Ms Kaya, of House No. 12 – Doctor, works at New Life Hospital. Specialised in Pharmacology. Parents are deceased, lives alone with her dog, Scooby. She claimed to be inside her house, baking, at the time of Roshan's death, and neither heard nor saw anything. Motive to kill – unknown.

Mr Jagdish, of House No. 13 – PhD in Botany, spends his time collecting articles and information on rare plants. Previously used to work at Carlson's Research Centre. Cannot speak – supposedly from birth. Can hear perfectly. Has a man-servant, Girish, employed at his house. Girish was out, grocery shopping and Jagdish was in his study, examining a new specimen, at the time of Roshan's death. Jagdish claims to know nothing about the murder. Motive to kill – unknown.

Mr Tushar, of House No. 21 – Works as a compounder at the local clinic. Has an unexplained grudge against Roshan. He left the premises of the Society at 5:30 pm, and has not returned since. Information on him, provided by – Ms Sheetal, of House No. 20.

…

The officers had just narrowed down the list of suspects, when the door of the Bureau opened and Daya, Kajal and Freddy walked in.

"Sir," Daya greeted the ACP and gave a nod to Abhijeet. " _Hum abhi-abhi_ gym _se ho ke aa rahe hein – jahan pe_ Dhiraj _jaa ya karta tha."_

" _Haan!"_ exclaimed ACP Pradyuman, " _Kya pata chala waha se_?"

Daya shook his head in disappointment, " _Kuch khaas nahi,_ sir. _A_ _ur hum ne_ Dhiraj _ke padosiyo se bhi pooch-taachh ki. Waha pe kisi ne_ _bhi_ Roshan _ko nahi dekha hai_ ,"

ACP Pradyuman frowned, " _Achha_ , Roshan _kaha kaam karta tha, kya kaam karta tha, iske baare me kuch pata chala?"_

When there came no answer, he turned to Abhijeet, " _Tumne kaha ki_ Dhiraj _ek_ scientist _tha, hai na?"_

Abhijeet nodded affirmatively and Pradyuman continued, " _Toh pata lagao, pata lagao_ – Dhiraj _kaha kaam karta tha! Har_ Research Centre _aur_ Laboratory _mein jaa ke poocho, ki kya_ Dhiraj _yaha kaam karta tha kya!"_

Abhijeet, Daya and Tasha nodded, and moved out of the Bureau.

"Vivek _aur_ Kajal," the ACP continued, " _tum dono_ , Kirti Housing Society _ke bahar pooch-taachh karo. Aur is_ Tushar _ko dhoondo, jo_ Roshan _ke maut ke baad gayab ho gaya hai. Woh ya toh khooni ho sakta hai, ya phir shaayad usne khooni ko dekha hoga."_

* * *

 _Scene 9: Outside IRS Toxicology and Lab:_

Abhijeet, Daya and Tasha stood outside the main gate of the Lab. They had made a list of all the Research Centre's and Laboratories in Mumbai, and were going through it systematically, trying to find out the place where Dhiraj worked. Uptill now their luck had not struck.

Tasha crossed out IRS Toxicology and Laboratory from the list too.

"Sir," she said, " _ye bhi kaat diya. Ab aur saath jagah baaki hai_ ,"

Daya sighed, " _Chalo, gaadi mein baitho. Naam aur pata_ (address) _kya hai?"_

They sat inside the car, with Daya in the driving seat, and Tasha read it out loud. Daya nodded and speeded along in the direction to their next destination.

* * *

 **AN: So...how's it? I know it's a short chapter, but I tried to type as and when I get time. Also it took me some time to make to make a suitable list of suspects.**

 **I know that I haven't given any clues, but if you had to guess who the murderer is...who do you think it is?**

 **It is one of the people from the list, for sure. Send me a review with your guess, lets see how many people guess it right!**

 **Kuki17 - Thanks for your review. I'm glad you liked my story!**

 **BT - Thanks for reviewing. Glad you liked the story. I try my best :)**

 **GD - Thanks a lot! I agree, Ravindra Katre's Murder ka case toh bahut dilchasp tha. To say that it reminded you of the Golden Era is very high prasie. Thank you so much, dada! I can call you dada, can't I? Thank's again!**

 **MM Sisters - Thanks for reviewing! As for writing a story with the old officers, like Asha, in it...let me first complete this story! After that, I shall try to write one.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Following A Clue

**AN: Hey, I'm back with a new chapter. The investigation simply continues in this chapter. I will try to wrap up the story in the next few chapters, but the next update will be a little late as i have my exams coming up this weekend.**

 **Most of you might have guessed who the murderer is, but may have not shared their opiion with me. Please do so! I would really like to know what you all think. And to those who have sent me their views, I like your reasoning, but I won't tell if you are correct as it would spoil the fun :)**

 **Please read and review!**

 ** _Italics - hindi language_**

 **(Brackets) - meaning of hindi word in english**

* * *

CID - The Silent Killer

* * *

 _Scene 10: Kirti Housing Society_

Vivek and Kajal drove inside and parked their car just next to the watchman's cabin. The watchman came out of the cabin as they got out of the car and walked towards him.

" _Are, aap log? Phir se?"_ the watchman asked them.

Kajal smiled wryly, " _Jab tak khooni pakda nahi jata, humara aana-jaana hota rahega."_

" _Khooni ka pata nahi chala?"_

"Investigation _chal raha hai_ ," Vivek replied. " _Tum ye batao,_ House No. 21 _ke_ Mr Tushar _ko tumne aaj shaam sade-paanch_ (5:30) _baje ko bahar jaate hue dekha tha, barabar?"_

The watchman nodded, " _Ye toh mai ne aap ko pehle bhi bataya tha, sahab,"_

" _Pata hai, tum ye batao ki woh kaise gaya? Paidal gaya, ya kisi gaadi mein baith ke gaya?"_

The watchman thought for a moment, and then replied that Mr Tushar had left on foot, but had most likely headed for the nearest auto-stand, since the Society was quite far away from the town and the only place close by was the grocery store.

The detectives nodded in understanding and after thanking him, drove towards the auto-stand.

…

A couple of autos were parked in a line. Their drivers however, had congregated under a huge banyan tree, chatting and sipping tea from small plastic cups.

" _Bahut pareshan kar diya_!" complained auto driver, Chandu.

" _Kaun?_ " asked another.

" _Are, woh aurat jo aaj subah mere_ auto _mein baithi thi,"_ he whined, " _uske_ shopping _ke chakkar mein, mai ne aaj_ Mumbai _darshan kar li. Aur sab hone ke baad, mujhe hazaar rupaye_ (Rs 1000) _ka_ note _deti hai."_ He shook his head in irritation, " _Ab mai chhutte_ (change) _kaha se lata?"_

Before he could go on about the irritating passenger in his auto two shadows fell upon them. One of the auto-drivers looked up and asked them, " _Kaun ho bhai? Ab humara chai peene ka waqt hai. Hum ab bhada nahi lene wale,"_

The woman shook her head, " _Hume kahi nahi jaana hai, hume sirf thodi pooch-taachh karni hai."_

" _Pooch-taachh? Kaun ho tum?"_

" _Hum_ CID _se hein_ ," the woman replied, and pulled out her badge as proof.

At that the auto-drivers sat up straight. Chandu said, " _Haan, bolo sahab, kya pooch na hai?"_

" _Zara soch ke batana_ ," Kajal advised, " _yaha se thodi door par jo_ housing society _hai, waha se aaj shaam paanch – sade-paanch baje koi aaya tha? Shaayad yaha se_ auto _li ho_?"

The drivers thought for a while, before one of them spoke up, " _Are_ Chandu _! Aaj_ Bhavesh _ne shaam ko ek sawaari li thi, na?"_

Chandu nodded, " _Haan! Ek sawaari li toh thi, aur woh aadmi us_ society _se hi aaya tha. Shaayad woh hi aap ka aadmi hoga."_

Vivek asked, " _Ye_ Bhavesh _kaha hai?"_

" _Kya pata_ ," one of them replied, "auto _me koi sawaari hoga, toh kuch pakka nahi keh sakte. Lekin roz raat ko woh_ Hariya ka Dhaba _mein khana khane jata hai. Agar aap chahe toh waha jaa ke aap usko pooch sakte hai."_

" _Kyu_?" Vivek asked, " _Uske paas_ mobile _nahi hai?"_

 _"Nahi, sahab_ ," Chandu said.

"Okay, thanks," Kajal thanked them for their help and the two of them left.

* * *

 _Scene 11: Hariya ka Dhaba_

Vivek and Kajal reached the Dhaba quite early. It was only 9:15 pm. Auto drivers usually ate late, so they might have a long wait ahead of them. They sat down, after informing the owner that they were searching for an auto driver named Bhavesh. The owner had assured them that he would tell them when Bhavesh came.

" _Tumhe lagta hai, ki_ Tushar _ne khoon kiya hai_?" Kajal asked Vivek, as they seated themselves comfortably at a table.

"Hmm, _ab halaat ko dekh ke toh yahi lagta hai. Upar se woh gayab hai; is liye us par shak aur badh ta hai_ ," Vivek mused.

" _Woh bhi hai,_ " Kajal agreed.

It was another half an hour before Bhavesh arrived at the Dhaba. The owner, as promised, signalled to them and pointed out their man. Vivek and Kajal approached him at his table.

"Bhavesh?"

Bhavesh looked up, " _Haan, tum kaun_?"

" _Hum_ CID _se hein_ ," said Vivek, " _Hum tumhara jyaada waqt nahi lenge. Zara soch ke batao, kya aaj shaam paanch – sade-paanch baje tum ne_ Kirti Housing Society _ke bahar se kisi sawaari ko bithaya hai?"_

Bhavesh took a moment to think and then nodded, " _Haan sahab_ , _bithaya toh tha,_ "

They showed him a photo of Tushar they had obtained from his house, " _Kya isi aadmi ko bithaya tha?"_

 _"Haan sahab, isi ko bithaya tha,"_

 _"Bithaya tha?"_ Kajal confirmed, "Very good _. Ab ye batao ki tumne use kaha chhoda tha?"_

He thought carefully and then replied, " _Mai ne ise_ Tweety's Nursery _ke bahar chhoda tha_. _"_

"Tweety's Nursery?" asked Vivek, " _Ye kaha hai?"_

" _Mulund mein hai, sahab_."

…

It was 10:00 pm when they left the Dhaba. Half an hour had passed since then and they had not even covered half the journey distance – they were still stuck in traffic.

"Kajal," said Vivek when the red signal finally turned green, " _aaj lagta hai ghar baara baje_ (12 am, midnight) _se pehle nahi pahunchenge."_

" _Haan_ ," Kajal agreed, _"Par jaate waqt itni traffic hai, toh shaayad aate waqt kam ho jayega._ " Then she grinned, "Think positive Vivek. _Is bahane kam se kam ek_ long drive _toh ho gayi."_

" _Are, kaisi_ long drive," complained Vivek irritably, " _is_ Tushar _ko_ _koi doosri jagah nahi mili kya? Paudhe_ (plants) _kharid ne hi the, toh kahi paas se bhi kharid sakta tha_ , Mulund _mein is_ Tweety's Nursery _me hi kyu gaya?"_

Kajal laughed at his complaint, " _Mere jagah par_ Tasha _hoti, toh bhi tum is_ long drive _se pareshan hote?"_

Vivek sputtered incoherently, " _Are_ Kajal! _Mai ne aise kabh kaha_?"

Then calming down, he laughed along with her. Both of them passed the rest of the journey in a comfortable silence. It was nearly 11:00 when they reached Tweety's Nursery. Predictably, there was no one there so late at night. But they had found out that the owner had a cottage just next to the Nursery, where she lived.

They knocked on the door and rang the bell a couple of times. After a few minutes, a light was switched on and the door opened. A young woman opened the door, most probably the Nursery's owner.

" _Kaun hai aap?"_ she asked them in her soft voice.

" _Hum_ CID _se hein_ ," Kajal replied, " _maaf kijiye, hum aap ko itni raat mein pareshan kar rahe hein. Par baat hi kuch aisi hai_ –"

 _"Kaun hai_ Malini?" a man's voice called from inside.

Malini, the woman, let them inside the house after checking their ID cards as proof that they were from CID. The man who had called out turned out to be none other than Tushar.

"Tushar?" Vivek asked the man.

 _"Haan, mai hi_ Tushar _hoon_ ," the man said, " _aap kaun?"_

" _Hum_ CID _se hein_ ," Vivek repeated.

" _Toh?"_ he asked incredulously, "CID _se hein, iska matlab ye nahi hai, ki aap jab cha he hume pareshan kar sakte hein. Itni raat ko aa ne ki kya zaroorat hai?"_

" _Do khoon ho gaye hai_ ," replied Kajal as an answer.

The man and woman gasped.

" _Kya?!"_ exclaimed Malini, " _Lekin us se humara kya taaluk (_ relation)?"

" _Taaluk hai, kyu ki hume shak hai, ki_ _ye khoon_ Tushar _ne kiye hein_."

Tushar shook his head quickly, " _Nahi_ sir, _mai ne koi khoon nahi kiya! Mujhe toh pata bhi nahi, ki khoon kiska hua hai_. _"_

" _Khoon tumhare_ Society _me rehne wale_ Mr Roshan _hua hai._ Forensics _se pata chala hai ki khoon aaj shaam paanch baje ko hua. Tab tum kaha the?_ " asked Vivek.

" _Paanch baje? Us samay toh mai_ Malini _se_ phone _pe baat kar raha tha, hai na?"_

Malini nodded, " _Haan_ sir, _maa ki tabiyat_ (health) _theek nahi hai._ Tushar _mera cousin hai, is liye mai ne use_ phone _kar ke kaha, ki tum humare saath rehne aa jaao, thode din ke liye._ Nursery _mein meri thodi madat_ (help) _ho jayegi."_

" _Achha? Toh kya tum_ Malini _se baat karne ke baad, waha se nikal gaye the?"_ asked Kajal.

Tushar nodded his head.

 _"Tumhari maa kaha hai?"_ Kajal asked Malini, wanting to confirm her story.

" _Maa upar ke kamre_ (room) _me hein. Woh so rahi hai_."

Kajal accompanied Malini as she checked that the elderly woman was indeed ill and asleep. Then, convinced that Tushar was speaking the truth, both detectives left their home. They headed back to the Bureau, where they filed their report and left for home.

* * *

 _Scene 12: Outside Black Co. and Laboratory_

Tasha, Abhijeet and Daya left Black Co. and Laboratory with no results. Dhiraj did not work here either. They had checked almost all Research Centres and Laboratories, only three were left now. However, as it was too late now and most of the places would have closed for the day, they decided to try their luck tomorrow.

In the car, the three detectives sat, exhausted from simply travelling from one place to another.

"Mumbai _mein itne saare_ Research Centres _aur_ Laboratories _hein, ye toh mujhe pata hi nahi tha!_ " exclaimed Tasha.

" _Ab pata chal gaya?"_ Abhijeet asked sarcastically, tired from their day's investigation.

" _Bahut kareeb se_ , sir," replied Tasha emphatically.

Daya laughed at their banter. Abhijeet was certainly in no mood for jokes and it was clear from his tone. He was irritated that they had not been able to complete their task and find the Lab where Dhiraj worked. Daya recognised this and said to him, "Abhijeet, _mai kal subah sade-saath_ (7:30) _baje tumhare ghar aa jaa ta hoon, tumhe lene. Phir_ Tasha _ko_ pick up _kar ke hum baaki teen_ Research Centres _mein jaa ke pooch-taachh karte hein. Kyu, theek hai na,_ Tasha?"

At Tasha's nod, Abhijeet looked satisfied that their work will get completed soon. Smiling at his friend's workaholic nature, Daya said, " _Chinta mat karo_ , Abhijeet. _Ye_ case _khatam hone ke baad, tum shanti se chhutti pe chale jaana."_

Abhijeet sighed, " _Kaisi chhutti_ Daya? _Jab bhi mai chhutti pe jaa ne ki baat karta hoon, koi naya_ case _aa jaa ta hai. Nahi yaar, chhutti toh ab_ cancel _hi samjho_."

" _Toh mujhe saath bula lo_ ," replied Daya instantly, " _jab hum dono chhutti ek_ _saath_ plan _karte hein, tab bhagya_ (luck) _saath deti hai_ ,"

Abhijeet raised an eyebrow, "Daya, _seedhe-seedhe keh do, tum mere bina_ bore _ho jaaoge,"_

Daya smirked, " _Mai ne aisa toh kaha nahi. Mai toh bas ek_ free trip _ka faida le raha tha,"_

At that, Tasha's laughter echoed in the car. The two friends chuckled at their odd discussion as they drove. They reached the Bureau, kept all important files back and filing their reports, they too left for home.

* * *

 **AN: Well, that's another chapter done. Please tell me, how did you like it? _Sach - sach batana!_**

 **All those silent readers, please leave a small review, it doesn't take more than a minute and gives me a lot of encouragement!**

 **Kuki17 - Thanks a lot for your review...and i guess i shall send a longer reply via PM. :)**

 **Guests - Thanks for your reviews. I'm glad you find my story interesting! And next time please leave a name so that I can thank you properly!**

 **Everyone Thanks, once again! Wish me luck on my exams! And do leave a review! (I'm not repeating it too many times am I? :P)**

 _ **Phir milte hein!**_


	7. Chapter 7 - The Truth Will Out

**AN: Yes, I know. It's been too long. I've not updated since ages! But I literally didn't have any free time. I will start updating now, completing any unfinished stories I have. It will be a slow and long process, but it _will_ be done!**

 **Thanks to all of you who have liked, followed, favourited and/or reviewed this story! This is the last chapter and I hope it satisfies you.**

 **Thank you, once more!**

 **Warning: A sad ending follows. Motive for murder is not pleasant.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **Italics - Hindi language**_

 _ **(Bracket) - Meaning of hindi word in english**_

* * *

CID - The Silent Killer

* * *

 _Scene 13: Outside Tasha's House_

Tasha tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for Daya sir to arrive. It was nearly 8 o'clock. He was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago and he had not yet arrived. Just then, she heard the sound of a car engine and looked up to see their CID jeep come to a stop in front of her. Abhijeet, sitting in the passenger seat, motioned for to get into the car.

" _Chalo_ , Tasha," Daya said from the driver's seat, " _Hum ne pehle_ Bureau _mein_ report _kiya, aur phir yaha aaye. Is liye der ho gayi. Agla_ Research Centre _sheher ke uss paar hai, waha jaa ne mein waqt lagega."_

This centre too wasn't the one they were looking for. It was nearly noon when they returned back to the main city. That was when Abhijeet received a call from his senior, ACP Pradyuman.

"Hello, sir,"

"Abhijeet," ACP Pradyuman's voice had traces of irritation it, " _Tum logo ko kuch pata chala?"_

" _Abhi tak toh kuch nahi,_ sir,"

" _Toh pata lagao_ Abhijeet, _jaldi pata lagao. Yaha khabar aayi hai – ek aur khoon ho gaya hai. Haan, ek aur –_ Vikram _naam hai uska. Tumhe jaise kuch pata chalta hai, mujhe_ phone _karo. Hum_ Salunkhe _ko milne jaa rahe hein. Use kuch khaas pata chal hai, woh keh raha tha."_

" _Ji_ , sir,"

As he put his phone down, Daya raised an eyebrow in question.

Abhijeet shook his head grimly, " _Ek aur khoon ho gaya hai. Hume is khooni ko jaldi pakad na hoga. Warna kya pata aur kitne khoon karega."_

The others nodded solemnly. Then Tasha took out the list once more. Only two names were left on it now.

" _Agla_ centre _hai_ – Carlson's Research Centre," Tasha read aloud.

* * *

 _Scene 14: Forensic Lab_

The door opened with a bang and Salunkhe turned around. He lifted his eyes from the book he was reading and addressed his friend.

"Pradyuman, _khooni ka pata chal gaya_ ," Salunkhe said with satisfaction.

Pradyuman and the officers with him, Freddy, Sachin, Vivek and Kajal, stopped momentarily, in shock. Then the ACP hurried forward.

 _"_ _Kya? Pata chal gaya? Kaun hai woh?"_

" _Mujhe naam toh nahi pata, par mai_ Kirti Housing society _gaya tha, mitti ke sample lene."_

When CID had gotten half a foot print with traces of mud in it, it had seemed to be a very useless piece of clue. However, Pradyuman had taken a chance and told the forensic doctors to go to the housing society and take a sample of mud from everyone's backyard garden and see if its properties matched with those that were found in the footprint.

Dr Salunkhe and Dr Tarika had done just that, and the results had come out.

" _Yeh mitti House_ No. 12 aur House No. 13 _ke_ joint garden _se laaya hai hum ne,_ " said Dr Tarika. " _Is mitti mein jo_ manure _hai woh uss_ footprint _mein mili_ manure _ke saath_ match _karta hai,"_

" _Toh_ sir," Freddy spoke up, " _is ka matlab, un do_ (two) ghar _mein rehne wale me se hi koi khooni hai?"_

" _Haan_ , Freddy," replied the ACP, " _sahi kaha tumne_." He turned to Sachin and Vivek, " _Kya_ House No. 12 _aur_ 13 _humare suspect list mein hai?"_

Sachin checked his notepad and replied, " _Haan_ , sir. Ms Kaya, House No.12 _se, ek_ doctor _hai aur_ New Life Hospital _mein kaam karti hai_. Mr Jagdish, House No.13 _se_ , _pehle_ Carlson's Research Laboratory _mein kaam karte the."_

" _Un dono mein se hi koi humara khooni hai_." ACP said decisively, " _Chalo!_ "

With that the CID officers followed their boss out of the lab. Dr Salunkhe sputtered indignantly as they left without a backward glance at them.

" _Dekha! Dekha_ , Tarika!" Salunkhe turned to his assistant, his cheeks puffed as if prepared to rant, " _Na koi_ 'Thank you, Salunkhe' _ya koi taarif_ (praise), _bas 'Chalo!'. Aur nikal pade woh log!_ Salunkhe _ki kaam ki toh koi kadar_ (care) _hi nahi karta!"_

Tarika looked slightly amused at his antics as her senior raved about his old friend Pradyuman and stomped his foot somewhat childishly. Then, after a few moments, Salunkhe stopped and gave her a wry smile.

 _"_ _Pradyuman kabhi nahi badlega,"_ Salunkhe told Tarika.

And Tarika nodded at that, knowing that the forensic expert wouldn't have it any other way. The two of them, Dr Salunkhe and ACP Pradyuman, remained the best of friends despite their differences in opinion and no matter how many times it seemed as if they were arguing, it turned out to be only friendly banter in the end.

* * *

 _Scene 15: Carlson's Research Laboratory_

 _"_ _Hume yaha ke_ Director _se milna hai_ ," Daya said as soon as they were stopped at the front desk, " _Kehna ki_ CID _aayi hai_."

The mention of CID got things done fairly quickly and soon they were seated inside the Director's office, enquiring about their previous employees.

"Dhiraj? _Mujhe kuchh yaad toh nahi hai, lekin main ek baar_ files _mein_ check _kar leta hoon,_ " the Director said before ordering a peon to bring files of all employees who had worked in their Lab five years ago.

The files soon arrived and the officers sighed when they saw the huge pile in front of them. Dividing the work between them, they began searching for the possibility of finding the first victim, Dhiraj's, file.

It was a few minutes later that luck finally smiled upon them. But it was not only Dhiraj's file they found –

"Abhijeet! _Ye dekho!_ " Daya told him in surprise, pushing a file towards him.

" _Ye?!"_ Abhijeet's intonation was similar to Daya's. He frowned in thought, " _Toh sirf_ Dhiraj _hi nahi, balki_ Roshan _aur_ Vikram _bhi iss_ Research Centre _mein pahle kaam karta the_."

"Sir," Tasha called out to them, showing her own findings, " _Un teeno ke alava, ye bhi yahi kaam karta tha…_ "

The two senior detectives smirked at that – they now had their murderer. Enquiring about them, they realised that the four of them and one more were once part of a group that researched rare plants and the effects they had on human bodies.

" _Ye paanchva aadmi_ ," Daya asked the Director, " _woh kaun hai_?"

"Nilesh," the Director replied, " _Lekin ab paancho yaha kaam nahi karte. Sab ke sab ne chaar saal pehle naukri chhod di thi_."

" _Chaar saal pehle_?" repeated Tasha. Then turning to her seniors, "Sir _, agar hum ye maan ke chale ki woh aadmi qatil hai, toh uska agal nishana_ Nilesh _ho sakta hai_!"

" _Tum sahi keh rahi ho_ ," Daya said thoughtfully, "Director- _ji, kya aap ko_ Nilesh _ka_ address _pata hai?"_

" _Abhi agar badal gaya ho toh kuch keh nahi sakte, par uska purana_ address _uss_ file _mein hi likha hai_ …"

* * *

 _Scene 16: Kirti Housing Society_

The CID offiers entered the house quietly, but it seemed that the bird had already flown the coop. They searched through the house nevertheless, hoping to find some clue about the culprit's whereabouts.

"Sir!" Sachin's voice called out, " _Ye dekhiye – mujhe uske kamre mein se ye_ papers _mile. In mein saare marne waale ke naam, pata, dincharya, sab hai! Aur ek aakhri aadmi ka joh ab tak zinda hai_."

" _Kaun hai woh?"_ ACP Pradyuman asked urgently. They might be able to save him yet!

"Nilesh," Sachin replied, " _Uska pata bhi likha hai_ …"

" _Toh chalo jaldi! Kahi der na ho jaye_. Vivek _gaadi ko bhagao_!"

* * *

 _Scene 17: Aadarsh Nagar, Plot No.9_

He walked forward silently, enjoying the look on his to-be-victim's face – a look of pure terror. He smirked, his hand flashing through a series of motions and Nilesh let out small whimper. Nilesh tried to speak up but he could not utter a word. His throat was numb and his muscles felt heavy – dragged down, lethargic.

The killer laughed, or at least, he appeared to. All that came out of his mouth were a few wheezing sounds. Another set of hand movements and Nilesh shook his head, his eyes beginning to tear up in fear of his oncoming death. He tried to move, get out of the room but his movements were so sluggish, as if his limbs were not his to control.

The killer caught up to him and pushed him to the floor, slashing the knife he held, at his torso. It made a cut, not too deep but not shallow either. Instinctively, Nilesh brought up his hands up in a defensive motion – they were slashed at too, leaving trails of blood flowing down them.

It went on like that – Nilesh trying to escape, his tormentor cutting him up, slowly and surely pouring out all the blood in his body. Half an hour later, he was sure that there was no chance for his survival. So much blood had been lost and his vision was almost going black due to hypovolemia.

Just before he gave up; closing his eyes with no other choice than to accept his death, he heard a crash. Almost…almost as if the door had been broken open! Nilesh gave a last valiant attempt to call out for help, but it was of no use. His old friend, now murderer, had heard it too and suddenly he gave up trying to cut him up slowly and instead plunged in the knife into his body.

Nilesh had been wrong, the pain he'd felt earlier was nothing compared to this agony. He could feel it, the cold metal inside his body – a foreign object that cut through his skin, his muscles, his _nerves_ – lighting them on fire as they tried to signal his brain about the pain he was in, in an attempt to make it stop. It was fruitless, though. Then, he blacked out.

The killer tried to escape through the back door, but found himself surrounded.

"This is Senior Inspector Daya," said a muscled man, quickly catching him and restraining him with a pair of handcuffs, "You, Mr Jagdish, are under arrest."

…

Abhijeet, Tasha and Daya had reached Nilesh's residence first. It was utterly silent inside and they'd wondered if the owner of the house was even in the house.

"Sir, _kya kare_?" Tasha had asked uncertainly, " _Koi awaaz bhi nahi aa raha hai…_ "

Abhijeet had looked worried all for a second before scoffing, " _Ye qatil koi awaaz karta nahi. Agar awaaz nahi aa raha toh ye maan ke chalte hain ki kuch toh gadbad hai._ Daya…"

" _Haan_ ," Daya agreed, " _Main darwaza tod dalta hoon, tum dono taiyar rehna."_

The moment the door gave in, the officers rushed in, guns cocked, stances alert. Quickly and methodically, they began searching the rooms to find Nilesh. Daya found him first.

Both Jagdish and Nilesh were in the kitchen, a small dining table had been pushed against one wall and there were two large cups on it. Jagdish had just pushed a blade into Nilesh's abdomen and Daya had immediately grabbed him, not allowing Jagdish any more chances to stab his victim.

Tasha soon entered the room, phone already in hand, "Hello, ambulance? _Main_ Sub-Inspector Tasha, Adarsh Nagar, Plot No. 9 _se bol rahi hoon. Yaha jaldi pahunchiye, ek aadmi_ critical condition _mein hai."_

Daya had arrested and cuffed the man while Abhijeet put on his disposable gloves and administered basic first aid to the victim – taking a towel from the nearby bathroom and applied pressure aroung the wound, being careful to not take the knife out yet. Tahsa quickly helped, making a pile out of a few more towels, she placed it under his head to give comfort.

" _Saase chal rahi hai_ ," Tahsa said, conducting a basic evaluation, " _khoon bahut beh gaya hai, lekin_. Pulse rate _bahut kam hai. Pata nahi ye bach payega ki nahi."_

It was then that their colleagues arrived, ACP Pradyuman in the lead.

" _Kya hua_?" he asked before assessing the situation, "Ambulance _ko bulaya hai?"_

" _Haan_ , sir," Daya replied, " _Main_ Jagdish _ko leke chalta hoon_ , Tasha _aur_ Abhijeet _yaha_ ambulance _ke liye ruke hain._ "

The ACP had no problems with that course of action and went along with it.

* * *

 _Scene 18: CID Bureau_

Jagdish had been placed in the interrogation room with Sachin and Vivek acting as gurads. Abhijeet and Tasha had arrived nearly two hours later, with news that they'd filled out forms for the hospital and posted a few police officers as security around the clinic while Nilesh underwent operation.

"Doctors _ka kehna hai ki khoon bahut behne ke wajah se uska bachna mushkil hai, par abhi bhi_ chances _hai. Uske_ blood group _ke_ _kaafi_ packets available _hai aur_ operation _mein koi deri nahi hogi, par kuch pakka nahi keh sakte,_ " Abhijeet reported.

"Hmm…" ACP frowned, " _humne abhi tak uss se pooch-tachh nahi ki. Woh sun sakta hai, par bol nahi pata. Aur hum me se_ sign language _toh sirf tumhe aati hai_ Abhijeet."

Abhijeet nodded and they adjourned to the interrogation room. The questioning went thus: ACP Pradyuman would ask a question, a subdued Jagdish would answer via signs and Abhijeet would speak the interpretations out loud.

The story that Jagdish told the CID officers was a sad one – the five of them, Dhiraj, Roshan, Vikram, Nilesh and Jagdish had met each other as young aspiring Botanists. They'd been in the same team while they worked in the lab and had grown quite close. Their only failing was their brilliancy.

The smart, young students had researched on the properties of a lesser known plant and come to a startling conclusion. Once its extract was injected into the animals' body, they'd convulse and writhe in pain – nothing physical though, only psychological. It had been a new, potent hallucinogen. If researched further, it could have been used in the medical field to treat certain disorders.

But hallucinogens were tricky. Their effects could not be accurately predicted and their plea for allowance to conduct further research had been denied. They were too young, less experienced, they'd been told. Enraged, they'd done the unthinkable.

They'd procured their own human for experimentation – their mute colleague, Jagdish.

Since all research materials and plant products were forbidden to leave the lab, they had to conduct all experiments in there. In a time period with no security cameras, it was quite easy.

They told Jagdish that he was their only option – he was mute, his screams would never be heard! It went on for two months. They kept him drugged, brought him to the lab carefully, avoiding any suspicions and conducted their experiments.

Then, one day, a fire broke out. It was an accident, but all personel had been brought to the hospital. While no one realised what was going on, Jagdish had finally had the chance to escape. He'd resigned the moment he left the hospital and disappeared. His old friends had done the same out of fear.

Four years later, he'd found them and decided to take his revenge. He'd killed them slowly, painfully – trying to etch all the pain, he'd suffered at their hands, onto their flesh. And he'd never allowed them to cry out for help. They had died _silently._

* * *

 _Scene 19: Forensic Lab_

"Boss, it was alcohol," said Salunkhe, " _woh sirf chai nahi tha. Joh_ cups _tum log_ Nilesh _ke ghar se laye the, uss me chai aur daaru thi_. _Kuch log chai aise bhi lete hai – iss tarah ke chai mein doodh nahi daali jaati._ "

ACP Pradyuman nodded at that.

" _Toh woh aakhri rahasya_ (mystery) _bhi sulajh gayi_ ," sighed Vivek, " _ki kaise un logo ko pata nahi chala ki unke chai mein_ cocaine _tha. Daaru ke wajah se pata nahi chala."_

" _Haan, sahi kaha tumne_ ," replied Tarika. Then she asked, " _Aur_ Nilesh _ka kya hua? Do din pehle uska_ operation _kiya tha na_?"

" _Bach gaya,_ " Daya replied, " _par jyaada der tak khula nahi ghuume ga,_ "

" _Kya matlab_?" Salunkhe asked, perplexed.

" _Woh koi masoom nahi hai_ , doctor _sahab,_ " Abhijeet told him, " _Uske gunaho ke upar se abhi parda faash ho gaya hai_ ,"

" _Uske baaki saathiyon ko toh_ Jagdish _ne maar diya_ ," Scahin continued, " _par use sazaa zaroor milegi_ ,"

" _Gunaho_?" Tarika was confused.

" _Haan,_ " Tasha gave her a sad smile, " _tumhe pata nahi_ Jagdish _ki kya wajah thi unhe marne ke liye_ ,"

" _Bahut dukhi kahani hai_ ," Kajal told her.

And with that, it was another case, closed.

* * *

 **AN: Yup Case Closed! That was a pun guys - on an anime named Case Closed or it's japanese version "Detective Conan".**

 **I am also writing a fanfic on Detective Conan at the moment, so all mystery fans are welcome to check it out :)**

 **To all Guest reviewers - Thank you for reviewing! Your encouragement and appreciation is well received!**

 **To Duo's Pari - Thank you for reviewing and so sorry for the late reply! I loved your review and am so happy that you liked my story! Keep smiling too :)**

 **To AbhiDaya fan - Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it!**

 **To BT - Thank you for reviewing! It's nice to know that all those minute details I spend time writing about are actually appreciated!**

 **xxx**

 **This is the end of the story guys! Thanks for being such faithful readers and reviewers! Love all of you!**

 **xxx**

 **END ... ?**


End file.
